


Relax for Me

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Series: Ruby and Sapphire (and Garnet) discover the wonders of omorashi [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Pre-Canon, addition to the answer, no garnet yet, why is this my first work ughh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Sapphire doesn't consider herself shy. It's been almost a day since she and Ruby landed on Earth's surface. That can't end well.





	Relax for Me

Ruby and Sapphire sat next to each other near the top of a mountain. The earth was a peaceful place, as far as the could see, and they had been exploring the strange new land almost all day. Sapphire was truly enamored by the world.  
But there was a problem. Sapphire had slowly become aware of her bladder. She didn’t like to consider herself ‘shy’ , but when it came to peeing, she definitely was.  
Now the sun was starting to set, and Sapphire was painfully aware that it had been almost a full day since she had last relieved herself.  
With her future vision, Sapphire realized that Ruby thought she was moving slowly because she was tired. In reality, the blue gem was weighed down by her bladder.  
“Hey, Sapph?” Ruby asked softly.  
“What?”  
“Will you be okay by yourself for a moment? I just have to pee quickly.”  
Sapphire blushed slightly, envy flashing through her mind. “… Yes.”  
Ruby frowned. “Are you sure?”  
Sapphire just nodded. It didn’t help to think about it.  
Ruby stood up and walked away into the trees behind them. As she left, Sapphire sighed quietly, pressing her legs together. She could feel her bladder throbbing with need.  
Without Ruby to distract her, Sapphire squirmed, unable to stop herself.  
What if Ruby sees?  
She tensed up, acutely aware that the other gem was about to return.  
And she did. The red gem sat down next to her, relaxed and content. Sapphire found herself envious of Ruby.  
Pressure surged across her bladder and Sapphire whimpered slightly. Ice spread around her, tension freezing the air.  
Ruby looked up, worried. “Sapphire?”  
Sapphire grit her teeth, resisting the urge to grab herself.  
“A-are you okay?”  
“Fine,” Sapphire forced herself to respond.  
“Sapphire, what’s wrong?”  
She whimpered, feeling her bladder pulse. She couldn’t help grabbing her dress tightly, it was all Sapphire could do to not grab her crotch.  
“Are…” Ruby started gently, “do you need to pee?”  
At that, Sapphire started crying.  
“Oh, um, Sapph, it’s okay! I just went to go too.”  
Sapphire grabbed her crotch through her dress, desperate to keep in her urine. “I- I can’t.”  
“What?”  
“R-Ruby, I can’t… I can’t go.” Her grip tightened on her crotch as she pressed her legs closer.  
“Wh…” and then Ruby understood. “Yeah you can. Just relax.”  
Sapphire whimpered as a short spurt of urine escaped her. “No…”  
Ruby shifted to face the blue gem. “Sapph, look at me.”  
Sapphire bit her lip and looked up.  
“You have to relax. You’ll hurt yourself…” Ruby put her hand on Sapphire’s shoulder. She was so tense. “Just relax.”  
Sapphire looked at the other gem for a moment before she gasped lightly. Her other hand snapped to her crotch. “No… no…”  
“Sapphire, it’s okay.” Ruby gently pulled Sapphire’s hands away from her crotch.  
“Ruby…” Sapphire whined.  
“Just let go.”  
And then Sapphire couldn’t take it anymore. Urine started to spill out of her, soaking her dress and pooling around her. She whimpered and pulled away from the red gem trying to comfort her.  
“It’s okay, Sapph,” Ruby said in an attempt to soothe her.  
“No… it’s not…” Sapphire was crying hard at that point.  
“Yeah it is,” Ruby said “it’s just us here. I don’t mind it, as long as you’re not hurt. Nobody’s judging you.”  
Sapphire looked up. “But… I wet myself…”  
“Come on, weren’t you waiting for so long? Nobody could have made it at that point. Not even me, and I have to wait all the time!”  
Sapphire laughed weakly.  
“There you are. There’s no need to be shy.”

**Author's Note:**

> um oof so this is going to be something akin to a series. it's probably not going to be the most coherent thing though.


End file.
